


Somewhere Out There

by flannelwearingangel (space_narwhal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Reunion, we're ignoring basically everything that happened in that finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_narwhal/pseuds/flannelwearingangel
Summary: Dean goes on a late night walk outside the bunker, thinking about and missing Cas. Sad thoughts are had, lyrics come to mind, and a reunion happens. Dean also has some things to get off his chest, some things he should have said a long time ago.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Somewhere Out There

Dean wasn’t typically one for going for late night walks. Or going for any sort of walk just for the hell of it, for that matter. For whatever reason tonight though, he just needed to get out of the bunker for a bit. Typically that’d mean he’d just take Baby for a drive, but tonight that didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to go far, just needed to get some fresh air.

So that’s where he found himself, walking up and down the road outside with the moon shining down on him. It was a nice night out, a little chilly but it felt good. As good as most anything had felt the last few weeks, anyway.

Things had gotten better. After Chuck had made everyone disappear, Jack brought them all back. Well everyone except....

_No_.

It was fine. He was fine. He wasn’t going to think about that. 

He kept walking and thinking, hands buried deep in his pockets. Dean really was happy that everyone was back and ok. Seeing Sam and Eileen reunite was great. He was so happy for his little brother. Good to see that maybe one them might end up with someone and be happy. If only…

Dean had to stop putting words to those thoughts. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. There wasn’t any point in things that could have been.

_Should have been,_ his brain unhelpfully supplied.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

He held back the tears that threatened to escape. He wasn’t gonna do this, not again. He’d already done it so many times. This was supposed to help. Help get his mind off things, and…

And what? Dean stops walking and looks up at the moon. _Beneath the pale moonlight._ He has no idea where that came from. Of all the movies and music that he could think of involving moonlight, the one that first comes to mind is the one involving mice? Really Dean? He hardly remembers the movie as is, only saw it a couple times growing up in motels when it’d play on TV. Sammy always seemed to enjoy it, so he’d leave it on for him to watch.

But now that he’s thought about it, the lyrics just keep coming unbidden…

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_

He couldn’t help but let out a small, sad chuckle at that. While Dean had finally accepted that, yes, there are people in this world that love and care about him. He wasn’t sure any of them were currently thinking of him at this moment. _Not in the same way I’m thinking about him._

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

Him. He was saying that prayer. Had been saying that prayer. Many times over. The one that he’s used to hearing his prayers, answering them, isn’t around to get them anymore.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

Ok. Stop. He can’t do this anymore. Dean’s in enough pain as it is, he doesn’t need more help thank you very much. He should probably head back inside. This didn’t really help to clear his head as much as he was hoping it would. He turned to start heading back inside when he heard an all too familiar sound. _Wings_. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, before he realized it had to be Jack.

Without turning around he said, “Hey kiddo. I’m getting ready to head back inside if you wanna join…”

“Hello Dean.”

Dean stood frozen in place. _Not possible_ . He could hardly dare to breath, to hope. _That voice_. Slowly, so slowly just so that he could exist in this moment for as long as possible. The one where he was back. Where it wasn’t just Dean’s imagination playing tricks on him. He turned and there he was.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean breathed out.

He couldn’t believe it. He was standing there. Cas was standing right in front of him. Alive. But how could he be sure? The last time he dared to hope that Cas had returned to him…

“Are you...you can’t be…how-?” Dean couldn’t get out a coherent thought.

Slowly, as though trying not to spook him, Cas walked closer. The last time they’d been this close…

“Jack.”

Dean blinked slowly, “what?”

“He brought me back.”

Dean slowly reached out a hand to touch Cas’ shoulder. He could see him with his eyes, but he needed tangible proof. He felt real, solid. Warm. “It’s really you? You’re really back? How do I know that you’re-”

Dean’s hand slowly started to move up from his shoulder to his neck. He looked deep into blue eyes he never thought he’d see again. He wanted to believe so, so badly. Cas gave him a small, watery smile. 

“ _Dean_.” 

And fuck, maybe he was an idiot. He should check. Do the usual hunter thing, and be absolutely fucking sure this wasn’t a trick. But those eyes. And the way Cas said his name. _Fuck_ even the way he was looking at Dean right now.

Before he really had a chance to think about it, Dean pulled Cas in with the hand that was on his neck and fisted his other hand in the trench coat and kissed him. Cas initially was frozen, but quickly started kissing back and slowly raised his hands framing Dean’s face. Just as quickly as they came together, they broke apart again. Not going far, never again going very far if he could help it, Dean put his forehead against Cas’. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and saw blue ones staring right back at him in hope and wonder. Dean felt a small smile cross his face. He took the hand that was holding the trench coat, and grabbed Cas’ right hand. Never breaking eye contact he slowly brought the open hand to his lips, and kissed the palm of his hand.

Eyes widening, Cas gazed at him. “Dean?” He looked and sounded confused, but there was still hope in his expression. There was only so much that action could do. Dean needed to use words. Cas needed, _deserved,_ to hear those words. 

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I’m sorry…” He could immediately feel Cas tense up, and he quickly carried on to assure Cas that everything was ok. “I’m sorry that I’m not good at this. At using words.” He slowly licked his lips, and noticed Cas’ eyes darting down to watch. Dean huffed a small laugh and continued on, “I uh...I guess neither of us has ever been really great at talking. Until it’s too late…”

Dean took in a shuddering breath, tears threatening to start falling. “Fuck man…,” a deep sigh, “there just never seemed to be a right time y’know? It was like every time we turned around the world was ending in some way or another, and we had to focus on that. We couldn’t...I couldn’t…”

He had both of Cas’ hands in his now, and was staring down at them. “I know you said I changed you, but uh...you changed me too.” Dean looked back up at Cas’ face. Needed to be looking at him when he said this.

“I’m uh…I’ve still got a long way to go. But I think I’m starting to realize I’m more than what I thought. I’m better than I thought. You helped me realize that I can be more than I ever thought I could be.”

Cas squeezed his hands, and gave him another watery smile. Dean smiled back, “You uh, you kinda left me before I could...respond before.” Bringing their bodies just that little bit closer, “kinda rude to just tell a guy you love him before he can say ‘I love you, too’.”

Cas let out a soft gasp, barely audible. Before he could say anything, Dean leaned in and gave him another small kiss. Barely pressing their lips together before pulling away again and looking him in the eyes. 

“I love you, Cas. Castiel. I love-,” he was interrupted by Cas kissing him once more. This one lasted longer. They both poured every ounce of emotion they had into it. When they pulled away, both of their faces were wet from tears. Though he had tears streaking down his face, Dean had never seen such a bright smile on Cas’ face.

“Dean I-”

“Stay.” 

Cas once again looked confused, “what?”

Dean closed his eyes, swallowed and slowly opened his eyes back up and looked at the man standing before him. The man he loved. And he said the one other thing that should have been said years ago. 

“Please stay. I hate every time you leave. I’m always scared you’re never coming back, and I thought this time...this time really felt permanent. And now you’re here, you’re back. And I just...Cas, please stay with me.”

“By your side is where I always wanted to be. I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”

A small smile crossed Dean’s face, “You’re gonna be stuck with me forever, then.”

“I don’t know if it’s considered ‘stuck’ if it’s exactly where I want to be,” Cas said a matching smile on his face. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean was pretty sure he would never tire of hearing those words come from Cas. Slowly pulling him back in for another kiss he said just before their lips touched, “I love you.”

They kissed for a long while, standing together underneath the moonlight. They would head inside the bunker soon. Tell Sam, Eileen, everyone the good news. Show Cas to his new room. Dean’s room. Their room. There was time enough for all that. For now they were content to bask in each other, their small touches, and kisses. For now they had each other, and the rest of their lives ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow wow wow!! It's been a while since I wrote anything! Haha...
> 
> This is an idea I had literally years ago. Not this exactly, obviously, just...I wanted to use the lyrics from this song. I just...never could think of how I wanted to do it. And for some reason, this idea came to me and it just wouldn't leave me. This didn't turn out entirely how I had initially thought, but I think I'm ok with that. I was going to have Cas talk more than he did, but he already said what he needed to say. Now it's Dean's turn. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all like this. Who knows if I'll write anything again anytime soon or not. Maybe. But it felt nice to write these two again.


End file.
